User talk:DevonAndersen
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please remember to start a new section and leave your signature when you leave me a message Thank you! Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jathan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 23:12, June 11, 2010 Good luck on the wiki! User:Godzilla101 heyy hey i agree with you on jathan and seddie! hi five gal friend! Yeah jathan & seddie are so cute thanks for leaving me a message :) Cool, thanks! Hello, dear! Hola, I'm new here to iCarly, and I just wanted to give a warm welcome to everyone here! So hello, pesent! Toodles! Please Help With My New Wiki Can you help with my new wiki. You can create blogs, fix errors on pages, and make your user page with all your favorite pictures. Click on here to go on and help myhttp://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. If you help, that would be so sweet of you. Wanna Join? I'm making a new blog that is called The Hunger Games Seddie Creddie War Version. Wanna join for team Seddie? ~IWant Seddie 2 Happen Hey First of all, hey :) Just wanted to ask where u got that Jathan Pic from (that one you added to the page a few minutes ago) ? It would be really nice of you if you would respond :) Alica123 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hi :D i saw on the main page someone vandalized you page so i fixed it for you :) thanks :) Jathan Video Hi, I have been trying to add a Jathan Video to the Jathan page, but for some reason, my efforts are not working. Here is the link to the video ::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYv3asK775s . Do you think you could add the video to the page for me? I'd appreciate it, if you could. Thank you so much! Samfreddiejathan 06:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help in posting the video. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Samfreddiejathan 01:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hai. Jathan and Seddie is the''' B.E.S.T!!!' P.s Do you like Madisen hill? '''Thank you for your message. I'm very glad you enjoyed my videos. I loved making them. It's too bad that Jennette and Nathan don't seem to be as close as they once appeared to be. I don't know much about Madisen, but I do have a preteen daughter, and she's stated she likes Jennette better as a role model and I understand entirely 100% what you are saying. I noticed that Madisen appeared in Miranda's Dancing Crazy video. Maybe it's all just a huge coincidence, but do you think that possibly Madisen has somehow come between Jennette and Miranda plus Jennette and Nathan?' Samfreddiejathan 01:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That's okay--- you can leave me long messages if you like. I like having someone to chat with... I watch iCarly with my preteen daughter and it's something the two of us really like. The first episode I ever saw was iHatch Chicks. I thought it was funny and entertaining, so I started watching, too. Now I write iCarly fanfics. My daughter wrote one as well. I don't think it's odd that you watch iCarly--- lots of adults on this site do, and Dan has said that the show can be for any age. :) I didn't know that Jennette and Nathan were tweeting again. That's great. Thanks for letting me know. Have a good weekend. Jathan and More Could I read some of your fanfics? Have you written any Jathan ones? I saw all the new Jathan stuff you added to the page. Awesome job! I look forward to seeing more (when you find them). :-) Let me know if you ever want to read my fanfics. I could use an honest opinion on them. Samfreddiejathan 00:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you add back in that one jennette tweet about nathan that the one person took out? The one about the initials? I don't know why that was took out by that one person. Hey! Hi my name is Weronika and im also a seddie fan! i support 100% :D, but i saw on one page of the seddie pics tht u posted, like the only where nathan and jennette both hav purple on (and there is a t.v in the backround) and i was just wondering where u go them. thanks for ur time! Just thought i would let you know It looks like because of all the fabricated bull crap on a certain real life shipping page (not Jathan) that all the real life shipping pages will be deleted. I figured i would let you know so maybe you could move the stuff to another wikia. Here is a link to one. http://jathan.wikia.com/wiki/Jathan_Wiki It's a dang shame that a quality page like the Jathan one will have to be sacrificed because of one BS page. But i figured i would let you know. You do such a wonderful job on the Jathan page. You rock. Slicknickshady 21:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Talk to SeddieBerserker - He doesnt want the Jathan page to be deleted. He thinks it isnt right that because of BS on that Jax page, it may cost Jathan it's page. He is an admin. So it's not a done deal yet. You run the page so well. You don't put BS or interpretation into the page. That AllzFayre guy does that on the Jax page. He is going to ruin it for everybody. The Jathan page is not interpretation. We back it up with evidence. We don't put BS just to make ourselves feel better. We don't need to make stuff up. That AllzFayre guy has to because Jax is all BS. You should message the other admins, Mak23686, SeddieBerserker, and tell them why the Jathan page deserves to stay and that only the Jax page should be deleted. You are a Top 10 member who has contributed so much to this wikia They should give you a say. :) All you can do is try...if we can't save it...we need to at least transfer it to another wikia. :) Slicknickshady 23:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Good If you can edit them and add something like but the jax page should still be deleted it would be perfect. The main characters should only be allowed for real life shipping. Still that needs to go The jax one. that doesnt deserve a page. it should only be real life ships out of the 5 main characters. :) Slicknickshady 00:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice talking to you as well The Jathan friendship is so awesome. They may never get romantically involved but they are still very close and love each other. :) New Jathan Info that can be added to page This is old info but i don't see it on the page yet. Just check this out. http://twitpic.com/4y6zo3/full It's from Jennette's old webiste. I had seen it in 2009 but never got around to saving it. Then her page changed formats. Anyway thats a blog post from her old website i dug up today and capped. The "Jathan" text is as follows. “And since my Birthday was on a Thursday (And I had to get up early for work the next day) my mom and I went to the movies with Nathan and his mom the 27th. A lot of people wanted to know what Nathan got me, so i’ll tell you: Besides seeing the movie, I got an awesome cupcake cookbook, a cute bookmark, a cool shirt that says “The ‘Eh’ Game” on it (he got that shirt from me when he was in Canada working on the Nick channel movie “Gym Teacher”), and a beautiful Phantom of the Opera snowglobe. That was great because I collect snowglobes and I love the Phantom of the Opera movie, so it was like a double whammy gift. haha.” So if you want to add that and that cap of it for the documentation. Go ahead. I would do it, but i love how you format the page and stuff. So ill let you do the honors. Slicknickshady 22:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't mind at all I think you are awesome and so great at uploading stuff to these pages. So outside of myself im glad there is someone like you for the Jathan. One of the admins here complimented this page a lot today. He doesnt like real life pages because of drama was forced to read them all and loved how sourced and documented this was. They said some not very good things about a few of the other real life shipping pages. And thankfully one one shipping page was finally deleted. So you are awesome. I know I read that on your bio. Congrats. And know that i will have all the jathan info that happens in november somewhere on my twitter. haha. Also i just added exactly what Jennette said next to the entry you added. I just put it in italics and quoted it. Page looks just as nice from my eye. haha. Thanks though for adding it. :) Slicknickshady 00:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ill add my thoughts on that to that blog later Cause it would tak to long here. haha. Thank you I saw. :) Slicknickshady 02:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind Still a bit down about a certain tweet earlier today. I know she is likely just down playing the friendship because of all the questions but it still made me a little sad. Slicknickshady 01:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Look out for Sockstar He is trying to get the best friends took out of the Jathan wiki. So if you see he took out best friends in the opening paragraph, and im not online, change it back if you can. Thanks. :) Slicknickshady 22:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Look out for AllzFayre as well He and Sockstar are editing out a lot of facts. So if you see there edits...undo them.. Thanks. I do it when i'm around but if im not around would you please? thanks. :) Yeah, I noticed I think it's just a glitch. I know a huge Jennette fan and twitter has had him unfollow Jennette seven times in a month before. So thats a glitch. And that capture is from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_Dp8ASofrk Slicknickshady 00:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Did you see the newest popstar video today It's from the KCA's but Popstar just released it today. It's so cute with Jennette surprising Nathan. Slicknickshady 03:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) thumb|| --->I did to whomever posted this on my talk page I added the link to what Nathan said about Jennette, Jennette sneaking up on him in the Jathan page and video gallery along with this pic ha-ha i forgot my sig but yeah I posted it on your page. Slicknickshady 03:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Will you watch the Nathan ustream tonight at 9:00 PST? I'm not going to bother. But in case something Jathan like is said or Seddie like you could get it down. I'm not going to bother. I think Nathan will ignore all questions Jennette and Seddie related. But just letting you know I won't catch it. That's completely ok. I watched most of it. You didnt miss much. So it's all good. :) Slicknickshady 17:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for updating the Jathan page I appreciate it. Also hope you get a lot of good stuff for the babies needs. :) Slicknickshady 22:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lexi and Nate Pic! Hey I am NeneG =D Uh...can u tell me where u got the pic of Lexi and Nate because I'm a big fan of Lexi and watch her every weekend as kristina on general hospital.THANKS!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 18:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha. It didnt make the gif And that was what it was captioned on the tumblr i found it on. :) Slicknickshady 02:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It's cool and yeah i did. I did make the Foodgasm caption but thats not really an offensive term imo. Heck i don't think Orgasm is either. It's a natural thing. haha. Hope you got a lot of stuff for the baby that is useful. :) Katydidit is a creep, just ignore what he says about me He is a 48 yr old who flirts with 15 and 16 year olds here. He's full of crap. Just ignore him. Slicknickshady 00:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hey I love Jathan too <3 and seddie <3 can't wait for ILost My Mind Thanks for the kind words I appreciate it. :) Slicknickshady 16:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I had seen it but thanks for checking it out and adding it. :) Slicknickshady 23:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Nathan probably got some interesting tweets... Probably from people worried that he got engaged or something. lol. Also, I did see that favorite a while back. I'm not holding my breath for a birthday tweet to Jennette tomorrow from Nathan though. I think he probably regrets the one he sent last year. Not because he didnt mean it or anything. I believe he still feels the same this year. But some people read way too much into it. I just thought it was an adorable friendship love. But some people went overboard. LOL. But theres no doubt in my mind they are as close as ever. It's just now Nathan has a girlfriend so that takes up his free time. People can have more than one best friend. So while Nathan and Jennette may not be each others #1 Friend....They are still best friends. It's been documented way too many times. They are older now and realize a lot of there cute moments are miscontrued by some so they have to keep there close friendship more private. Nathan was on the list of Jennette's when she listed her closest friends. In a Ustream last year before he was dating Madisen, Nathan said Jennette was his best friend. So at worst she is probably #2 behind his Girlfriend which should not shock anybody. lol. People bring up the unfollowing on twitter and that's crazy. She also unfollowed Simon Curtis who was also on her list of closest friends. She unfollowed Noah who while not on her list she still thinks of as a Friend. I mean it's not like she has decided out of the blue she isnt friends with these people. lol. I think Jennette is just more private now then she was before. When she talks to these people...she will call them or text them or see them in person. I'm just tired of people saying they have grown apart. Which is not the case. Now I'm sorry for the long ranting. haha. Take Care! Most Def I have tweeted with Madisen a few times. She seems really nice. Also, i think it's a funny coincidence that this year he said madisen was his best friend and he was in laye with a bday girl. When last year he tweeted Jennette "Love You, besfren". lol. Strange coincidence. :) Also, I would like to see them have Jennette sing on iCarly. But, I don't think Capitol Nashville would let her. She only had like one line in the mash up of theme songs. I would love it though. :) Have a nice night. Check my twitpics when you update the jathan page I have really good captures of the tweets. Slicknickshady 04:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Noted Thanks. Slicknickshady 17:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but i have seen all those The one i can't find is Day 4 & 5 part 2/2 of the hollywood hang. Viacom removed that from Phantom Pearls page. Jennette and Nathan answered questions about the other in that one. :) Slicknickshady 00:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No need to apoligize or say your sorry. :) You were just trying to help. Appreciate it. Here is a cap from that video though. They answered questions about each other. It was very cute. Shame it was deleted. They asked them each 3 or 5 questions (can't remember) about the other and they each did very well. Slicknickshady 01:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) LOVE them! Haha I'm assuming you saw my comment on the seddie page about you posting the pictures? I knew you would! You're always on top of these things and are the first one to do them x) I really love the pictures! And I definitely noticed how much cleaner they look. Thank you so much for doing that- and I'm sure all the other Jathan fans appreciated it just as much also. :) We'll all understand when you need to take time off. I hope the pregnancy isn't taking too much of a toll on you right now! I can't even imagine how hard it must be, especially as you get closer to the due date. Oh, and your daughter(s) have such pretty names! :) Samlovesham 18:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Devon I am new to this wiki and I was just wondering where you got that pic of nathan and jennette on youtube picture? SeddieTwiBD4evababy 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) SeddieTwiBD4evababySeddieTwiBD4evababy 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) <3 No problem ;) It's ok if you ever ramble on- I like hearing you talk about your family! I know if you was a mom I'd talk about my family to the point where people would want to rip their hair out lol. ;) Thank you again Samlovesham 20:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Just reading my message again and noticed I made a stupid mistake by saying "you" instead of "I"-- don't even know how I possibly messed that up. Sorry about that xD Samlovesham 06:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I have no issues with tattoos The point is it's not one. It's a Bra Strap. But yeah, I have nothing against Tattoos. Slicknickshady 00:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You should add the following to the Jathan page or Jathan Gallary http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7355830943 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7355406724 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7308861909 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7308119440 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7307826940 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7307289970 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7308317244 Slicknickshady 19:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, And Later... I know of some pictures that are in the Jathan gallery right now that i found in higher quality. So i'll add those to your talk page later and you can add them to the gallery whenever. :) Slicknickshady 19:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: blog Wikia was acting up yesterday. Is it fine, now? Eric the Grape talk 21:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Another Cute .Gif http://cosgroverworld.tumblr.com/post/7619788502 Slicknickshady 22:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, hey? I don't think we've ever really talked. LOL Just stopped by to say hi! :) Cartoonprincess 22:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! :D Thank you so '''much for filling me in on everything I missed!! I was so happy and surprised to find that perfect message when I got home so I didn't have to scrounge around and ask a billion people if there was anything new. That was so sweet of you and much appreciated!! :) Oh and the week at camp was amazing- all the girls in my cabin were so cute x) Samlovesham 18:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trolling I have nothing against shippers commenting on rival ship pages, but the Golden Rule applies: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything. Slick and Sockstar aren't ever going to avoid each other, they love to fight. Eric the Grape talk 20:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's not correct. I don't love to fight. Slicknickshady 17:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Saw it but thanks.. Of course i freaked out at first and was thinking it meant something bad for Seddie but i was calmed down by a few people and realized i was being illogical. haha. Slicknickshady 18:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) New Jennette and Nathan picture with fans in Barcelona. Slicknickshady 17:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Jennette, Nathan, and Madisen picture. http://twitpic.com/5xcje6 Slicknickshady 22:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No Problem It's a cute picture. Nathan with his two best girls. Outside of the people he is related to that is. His Girlfriend and his Best Friend. Slicknickshady 00:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) where did you get this photo from? http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:361974212.jpg huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Aw, thanks so much!!! MellamoSammo! 04:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem! :) Thanks for your help! MellamoSammo! 19:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) haha. I didnt miss it but thanks for capturing it. I appreciate it. Slicknickshady 02:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep. It's very awesome! I appreciate you thinking of me and posting it. Slicknickshady 04:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Devon I just want to know what is this video http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Carfredilmm.jpg and this http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Carfredilmm2.jpg .... Because it is very unfamiliar... Anyways how will I see if you replied? :D Thanks for reading this :) Have a nice day and God Bless!! ~~ :D Recent pics I saw you just posted two pictures of Freddie holding a camera and looking concerned, and the bottom of the screen it says iLMM Saturday at 8. What promo is this from? Is it in the video gallery yet? Thanks in advance. Bolivianbacon 00:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hi!!! I love your profile pic, and profile! Awesome! Theseddier200 01:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Imma change it now though! Theseddier200 01:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clearing up the gallery pages, you know, the pics that weren't in the gallery. When I was doing that, I took a ''really ''long time, I guess I was doing it the long way. But anyways, thanks so much! '''n_n *'n_n' <---- My version of a smiley face'*' TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 19:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The Goree Girls I saw that Jennette McCurdy is going to star in a movie called The Goree Girls. This is the only proof, so far, that I got: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Goree_Girls. She will be co-starring with Jennifer Anniston, Jennifer Landon, Kelly Rowland, Melissa DiMarco, Pam Tillis, and Jimmy Bennett. Do you think that this movie should be added in Jennette's page? TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 02:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks, again! I was hesitating on whether to add it because, like what you said, Wikipedia isn't that ''reliable, but what made me re-think was because of the specific name of actresses. And yes, this movie is a big step for Jennette's career! I'm really proud of her, I wish that I'll be as successful as her someday! TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 22:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Stuff from today that you can add to the jathan page. I already added the stuff of interest she said in the star doll chat. but these are some tweets from tigerbeat/jennette/nathan. Pick and choose which ones you think would fit on page. Slicknickshady 03:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem Sometimes it's good to get away from the computer for a while. I need to do that more often. haha. Slicknickshady 16:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for getting my messege! And what I meant about you're daughter's birthdays is that Sophia was born on September 4th, and you're expecting Mackenzie on November 24th (by the way, congratulations!). So, if you add 2+4+4 you get 10! A Seddie number because iDate Sam & Freddie airs on the 10th! That's why I said "Good thing you're a Seddie shipper!". Anyway, thanks again for getting my message, and again, congratulations on Mackenzie! Oh, and Happy Early Birthday to Sophia! I remember my 1st birthday... no really, I do and I know, it's weird... Oh, and as always, ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!! :) Oh sure, sorry about that! I don't leaves messages very often and that's weird! My 1st birthday cake was Elmo! Ha! That's funny and I'm jealous! Maybe next year I'll have a purple cake! Actually, since iOMG, I've worn this purple band on my wrist, and I have NEVER taken it off since. And I'm also VERY jealous that you got you're "Sam's necklace"! I HAVE to get one some how, but my parents don't like buying stuff off the internet like on Ebay and stuff. Poo... anyway, Happy Birthday Sophia! And make sure you two wear lots and lots purple with the necklace on the 10th! ':)' SamLuvsHam 17:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG That was so weird! We were just talking about iDate Sam & Freddie and then a new promo comes on!! O_O SamLuvsHam 18:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) How Do You Know? How do you know that the prision scene is from iLove you Hmmm... yeah you're right! Dan always loves to play with us like this LOL. But hey, at least there's no more 4 month long waits anymore right? Every. Single. Saturday! And I'm still trying to process this... but Freddie's in PRISON?? What did you make him do Sam?? Well, I guess I'm a pretty hardcore Seddie shipper because when I first saw the promo on Livestream, (I live in Canada so we don't have Nick) I was running ALL around my apartment, and I was screaming/laughing/crying/giggling/rolling on the floor... I meant the last one... I ''really ''was. Oh great, now I wanna go to High School so the week can be over so I can watch iDate Sam & Freddie!! I LOVE the way Freddie said "BOOM!" I was laughing and laughing all over the floor! And Sam's just behind him... I gotta admit, it's gonna take a while getting use to Sam ''not teasing Freddie as much... but, I guess I'll have to get use to it. And always remember... never forget... ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!!! :D Ooops and by the way, I forgot to put my signature on the last one. Sorry :/ SamLuvsHam 18:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Seddie-arc Screenshots Hey! I, well actually, one of my friend's found this pic on Facebook, and I thought it would be cool to add in some page, but I don't know which one. Here's the pic: (P.S. '''I didn't make this, so credits to the Facebook page '''iOMG Seddie, or at least, that's where my friend said she found it.) Oh yes, another pic. But this time, I think it's from the episode iCan't Take It, well most likely. Again, I don't take credit for this pic, my friend found this from Facebook, I don't know where though: TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 00:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sophia! GuppyHappyBday.png Jj100719-02.jpg Hey I saw that today was your daughter Sophia's first birthday. So I would like to wish her a happy iCarly birthday! SCherry08 Talk To Me 23:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG!!! Happy Birthday Sophia!! Hey, did you know that she has the same birthday as Beyonce?? So awesome!! Happy 1st Sophia!! Hope you have an awesome day with you're awesome parents!! And, as always, ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!!! PS Wish I could send you a present :( SamLuvsHam 17:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Late I Know Sorry, I know it's late, but I just noticed that it was your daughter's birthday yesterday, and I just wanted to tell her, "Happy Birthday!" Wow! 1 year-old! Hope that she has a lot ''more wonderful birthdays to come! ('P.S.' My birthday is coming up too, LOL n_n) TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 21:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. And it was pretty rude :P Not Cool ID&S is season five. I changed it for a reason. Do you not understand what they said in the promo: "New season with icarly". Icreddie, 19:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC). Oh I know, I hate people like that. And who has a right to insult you're grammar anyway? You are one of the smartest people I know. They're probably just jealous because you are way more of a hardcore Seddie shipper than them. :) SamLuvsHam 00:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) PiXXXX!! Hey this is BigPetals. I found those pics on Nickelodeon's facebook gallery. BigPetals 20:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) iTake A Cruiser Info iTake A Crusier is not real! BUT iCruise with Victorious is! Watch this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeKLL6PPJXg It's a marathon for Australia hosted by the cast of iCarly and Victorious! Okay sorry my error... iTake A Crusier could still be real but iCrusie With Victorious must just be Australian. ??? Aww, Thanks! Aww, thanks so much Devon! And yes, I did have a great birthday! Again, thanks! n_n TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 01:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Homepage Done ^^ Thanks for that. --xSophieSakura (talk) 18:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... you're right. I guess you're right about the reasons as to why the ratings were lower. I just can't help thinking if iDSAF aired a while ago it would have gotten more views- I don't know why I feel that way. Also I don't know why most creddiers didn't watch this, because most seddiers watched iSYL, and they knew that was going to be a creddie-heavy episode. Maybe it's because that was the first ''major relationship thing to happen in the show, with the exception of iKiss (but the promo for that didn't really make it seem like a big deal). I should stop ranting on about this and just be happy that iCarly is still a funny, cute show that just keeps getting better like you said x) I loved iDSAF also!! I don't really get why a lot of seddiers didn't like it! I thought it seemed like exactly what they wanted and expected. They wanted them to still bicker and not be too mushy, and I think the episode showed these expects really well. Also I agree with you on that the fights weren't as pointless as most people think- to me, no fight is pointless if you work it out and learn from it :) I didn't really like Carly pushing Sam either... I think it seemed a little too harsh. I can understand why she was annoyed, but I don't think pushing Sam that hard was really necessary!! Also I noticed a lot of people saying they didn't think Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were in character- which I disagree with. ;) Samlovesham 20:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Ask XSophieSakura. I don't know what the problem is. – Eric the Grape talk 21:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Those Photos Fixed and Added to the Gallery. I contacted the VSTF and they stopped it, so next time leave them a message here; http://vstf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Report:Spam_filter_problems --xSophieSakura (talk) 10:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, haven't talked in a while! So how've you been? I'm SO excited for Mackenzie!! Did you watch iQ? Did you like it? I didn't, I'm STILL confused about Seddie, I mean, they didn't even MENTION it! It's like the Seddie Arc NEVER happened... JUST like iSaved Your Life... it's like they forgot about it... seriously, I'm NOT impressed with Dan right now... >:( Hey Devon! What's up? I noticed you were born in '92, the same year that Nathan and Jennette were born in!! That's SO cool!! So, you were 15 when iCarly started?! The same age that Nathan and Jennette were? WOW!! That's awesome!! I was 10 LOL. Anyway, here I am rambling, and rambling (I hate that), so how are you? How's MacKenzie 'doin? I just started my Freshman year in High School, and it's TOUGH!!! I've already had 2 tests and 3 quizzes in 1 month!!! I actually JUST finished my 4 hours of math homework. "The best 4 years of my life"? Ha! I don't think so. So I think Creddie and Seddie will get back together, but Creddie first, because Dan said that the Creddie fans will be very happy in the future... but he also said that we (the Seddie fans) will be happy too, so Seddie probably will (and hopefully will) get back together, and besides, Seddie is endgame anyway! 'Cause if you remember, Seddie was together for 42 days, and Creddie was together for 30 minutes. SamLuvsHam 23:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Fat Cakes episode? Hi Devon x) I just changed "iToes" to "iToe" because in the more recent magazine article that's what it said (singular)- and it makes a lot more sense. Is there a reason you think the other article (where it says "Toes") is more reliable? Sorry if I messed up the page by moving it.. I just wanna know if there's more proof that it's plural or not. Thanks :) Samlovesham 17:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Miranda's new haircut Where did you find that pic of Miranda Cosgrove with her new retro-1960's haircut? It looks like a twitpic, but I looked it up on her twitter page, and she seems to have eliminated all her material. ----DanTD 10:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hi i love your pictures on here Re: Spam filter on Jennette page Whatever website you're trying to put a link up to seems to be marked as spam by wikia; can't read the URL, the "loading" bar blocks my view. Mak23686 20:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : I removed it. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 21:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey!! What's up Devon? How are you? I'm fine. How's Mackenzie? I haven't been on here for a while for a good reason... well, two... the first is my grades (I'm failing English and Math), and because for the "100 day badge", I was at 99/100... but I went to a sleepover at my friends and I lost it... I CRIED... BUT... I also think it was kind of a wake up call for me because my grades were slipping because of this, so I'm not on so much anymore. ANYWAY, enough about me and my boring life, how's the family? What's Sophia gonna be for Hallowe'en? I really think I'm too old for "Trick or Treating", but my friends are making me. "It's free candy!!!" They say. I'm like, "I don't care!!" LOL Soo, I just wanted to stop by and say "Hey." Oh, by the way, I noticed you are now #1 on this Wiki for the highest points, GOOD JOB!!! You got higher than Maks!! LOL Anyway, talk to ya later!! Lots a Love, SamLuvsHam 01:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi. I'm Myrah, and I've been here for a while, although barely anyone notices me. Anyways, I heard that you like One Tree Hill, which is a show I've recently fell head over heels in love with. I love Leyton, Naley and Brulian. What about you? Did you know that Lucas is coming back? I'm not sure if Peyton and Sawyer will return, but I know Lucas will. --Seddielover101 07:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Seddielover. Good luck! Hi, Devon! Your baby is due really soon, only a few days. I just wanted to wish you luck, and I hope your baby turns out beautiful. :) I can't help it, I love babies so much. LoveMeDo 06:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well, I joined aorund the same time you did. Just a couple of days later. I was a little quieter though, so that's why people don't really notice me sometimes. You like One Tree Hill, right? I love that show, as I previously stated :) . Do you watch other shows? Seddielover101 09:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Seddielover101. Okay Well, that's nice :) Seddielover101 02:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Seddielover101. Heyho. Just stopped by to say congratulations on your new born child. :D Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 13:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Season 4b I renamed the second half of season 4 "season 4b" as a compromise between 4 and 5. It also matches up with our dropdowns and episode guide. I was wondering if you could undo your edits? Thanks. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 19:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Both Wikipedia and Nick consider it season 5, even if Dan doesn't. I made the descision to designate it as 4b as a compromise between administrators who were conflicted between naming it 4 and 5. No offense, but I'm going to change it back. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 21:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! ...on delivering your baby. :D LoveMeDo 23:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on your baby! That's amazing. Bless you and your family. And also congratulations on getting nominated for admin. I think you'd make a great admin. You've contributed so much to this wiki (as clearly shown by your # of edits and ranking xD). Thank you for that, and good luck in the polls! :D ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 00:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :D Also, you should enable comments on your latest blog post. I think the Twitter thing is a cool idea. ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 01:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Feeds Hi. Since the comments on your blog are disabled, I just want to suggest adding @iCarly's twitter feed to the ICarly (TV show) page. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 01:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on being a new admin. My blog about it. Please hit me up on chat or something (if that isn't possible tell me on my talkpage and I'll explain) so I can explain you some stuff you will need to know (I'm not sure if you do). Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 23:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, Congrats on your admin stats and Makenzie. Advice Person 00:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations~~!! Congrats!I'm very glad you got chosen as admin! I'm sure you'll do an awesome job! You have been all this time, and I'm sure as an admin, it'll be no different. :) ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 04:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Daka Hi, You just added the category Season 4 to the Daka page but didn't IPromote Techfoots air in Season 1. If what I said is true, can you delete the Season 4 category off the page. Thank you so much. :) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 01:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Deletions You can leave many of these pages as redirects, if they're helpful. – Echmann1174 (talk) 21:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes. The biggest problem with redirect suppression is that it can create broken links on other pages. The best thing to do is check before deleting or suppressing redirects, especially with files. – Echmann1174 (talk) 02:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, like if you move "iToes Fat Cakes" to "iToe Fat Cakes", that redirect is helpful - so leave the box checked. "Chizz" and "Skunkbag" could have been redirected to iCarlyisms, rather than deleted. :: Here's the code: #REDIRECT PAGENAME – Echmann1174 (talk) 22:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Season 5 According to this poll, we should rename Season 4b to Season 5. Would you like to do the honors? – Echmann1174 (talk) 22:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) xD I know it's late, but..... 'CONGARTS ON BEING AN ADMIN!' [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 00:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Block Don't know if anyone told you yet, but you might want to get familiar with the User Warnings, they are an easy way to inform people that they've been blocked or that something they did wasn't entirely appropriate. Mak23686 20:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Blocking is alright (I'd have made it 1 - 3 months), I just told you about the templates 'cause you didn't put a "Block" template on their talk page to inform them, so I thought you might not know about them yet. Mak23686 20:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem, you're new to the admin business, after all. Mak23686 20:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) proposed removal of the birth year category I think the birth year categories are absolutely silly considering the fact that characters and actors alike have their birthdays are on their wiki pages and I'd just been informed of an apparent 7 category maximum on pages and I think that if anyone is to go it should be that is this even possible? Can you delete categories? What do you think? Ddthegirl94 Teens Category I was wondering why there is a Teens category on Jennette and Nathan's page if they're over 18 which technically makes them an adult. I asked Ddthegirl who put that category on those pages and she said that in her view teen years last unti 20. I would just like an administrator to declare a verdict to this dispute. Thanks. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC)